Unconventional Desires
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Regina has a sword fetish and David takes care of it. DEFINITELY very M, and its a fetish sex fic. Really no plot. Evil Charming
1. Chapter 1

**PROMPT: "she would get a glint in her eye whenever he had his sword in hand, and he never knew why, until now" Regina has a sword fetish. So Charming fucks her with it. (idc logistics, I just really want Regina fucked by the hilt of a sword LOL) Hope you guys enjoy it and leave me some reviews!**

**Hey guys! I edited this and added some, so reread and let me know what you think!  
**  
"Come at me with that sword again and you'd better be promising to use it," Regina said, her voice sounding far too seductive to be anything but unsettling.

"Come again?" David asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh, promises, promises." Again, a confused expression crossed his face, but he shook it off with a nod of his head and looked up the stairs as he waited uncomfortably for Henry to come down, as Regina had just told him to. After she spoke to her son a moment and sent him to get his things, the prince stood there wondering what she had meant. 

"I'm sure the memories will come back sometime, dear. Don't think on it too hard, wouldn't want one of your pretty little brain cells to explode. You have far too few working properly as it is," she added condescendingly. "Oh, and next time you come at me with that… you better have it sheathed." 

Henry and David left and Regina suddenly felt even lonelier than she ever had before. As she shut the door, she imagined the thoughts that would cross the man's mind later when he realized just what she was hinting at. 

That night, David dreamed. 

In his dream he was with Snow and the dwarves, trying to rally a band of people to take down the Queen. When she showed up, nobody defied her except the dwarves, Snow and himself. As though the events happened in slow motion, both he and Snow drew their swords and in his dream, Charming noticed a strange glint in the Queen's eye. 

David shot awake at the sound of Henry's cries. He rushed down the steps from the loft to take care of his grandson, but once the boy was asleep again, David sat in the kitchen to think. As he sipped his coffee, his thoughts lingered on the amused and turned on look that had captivated her dark brown eyes when he pulled his sword that day so many years previous. 

He couldn't help but wonder if the Queen, if Regina, had a kinky side, and all evidence, little as there may be to his knowledge, proved that it wouldn't be the strangest thing he had ever heard. He found himself getting slightly turned on at the thought, though he immediately felt guilty about that, because his wife and daughter were in the Enchanted Forest somewhere, likely fighting to survive. Still, he couldn't help the thoughts that plagued his mind of the darkly beautiful woman. 

A few days passed before he went to see her again, his sword sheathed on his hip.

They argued about how to get Emma and Snow back, and she told him she didn't

know anything, and she didn't lie. 

"Heroic quest still on your mind then, Prince?" she growled, lip curling. 

"Of course. I'll always find my family." 

"Spare me," Regina snarled at his chant. "Tell me, Prince. You brought your sheath this time instead of coming at me barbarically with your sword's blade. Are you having any interesting thoughts lately, dear?" 

David stammered, "I… what are you talking about now, Regina?" 

"It'll come to you, dear." David blushed. "Oh… but I see it already has. Tell me, did you come intending to use that today?" she asked, her tone falsely sweet. 

"NO!" he yelled vehemently. "Gods Regina, you're really a piece of work." 

"So I've been told." She gave him a dark smirk, that amusement and mischief from the last time still very present in her dark eyes. "Good day, Charming. I do hope you won't intend to come by again with your sword unless you actually intend to use it. You always did seem too dominating for dear Snow White, anyway." 

"You leave her out of your twisted mind!" 

"Oh, I intend to leave her very far from my thoughts." With that, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Regina smirked to herself after he was gone. It wouldn't be long, she was sure of it.

That night David dreamed again of his encounters with the Queen.  
She visited him in the cell she had him imprisoned in. Her mention of seeing the allure that he drew, her wonderment at his incorruptible nature and whether it would change when Snow was gone. Neither had ever mattered to him before.

He woke the next morning groaning. He finally, truly, realized what it was that she had meant about the sword and he couldn't help the stab of desire that shook his body. She was incredibly attractive, it would be stupid to try and deny that.  
After he got Henry off to school, he grabbed his sheathed sword and hooked it to his belt. Heading to Regina's, David pounded on the door. When she answered, she had a victorious look decorating her features. He shoved her inside and slammed the door. 

"You get what you want and I get what I want, but nobody hears about this," he growled, pissed at himself for being so intensely turned on by his enemy. 

"Oh?" Regina chuckled. "You think I would tell anyone?" Her tone was condescending, but he didn't care. He had no intention of this being romantic. This… this was taking out frustration and scratching an itch. 

David grabbed her face and kissed her hotly, biting her bottom lip and making her moan. She clawed at his back through the flannel of his shirt, wanting to scratch him. Sliding his hands to her hips, he picked her up, and Regina instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as he slammed her against the wall. She whimpered into his mouth until he moved it over her jaw and neck, biting and licking and sucking roughly on her soft skin.

"Bedroom is upstairs," she moaned breathlessly, and he carried her hurriedly up the stairs to the master bedroom. David dropped her onto the bed and took off his shirt as she unzipped her dress, letting it slide down her body and standing to let it drop to the floor. He pushed her back onto the bed, and slid off his belt, setting it aside with the sword on the far side of the bed. He watched as her eyes lustfully looked at the sword before moving back to his uncovered torso and giving him a devious smile with one raised eyebrow. His jeans dropped to the floor and he crawled onto the bed, hovering over her small form. 

David bit at her newly exposed skin, her stomach and hips tinting red at each grazing of his teeth. Reaching around and unclasping her bra, he pulled the fabric away before biting down on one nipple roughly, making her writhe beneath him. He couldn't deny that he loved the sounds coming from her mouth as he worked on one nipple, then switched to the next and repeated his actions.

"Let's see just how turned on I've made the queen," he growled, moving one hand below the band of her lacy black panties. He discovered she was _very_ wet indeed, and he plunged one finger into her, noticing how tight she was, so he added another to prepare her body for what was to come. 

David ripped her panties away and knelt between her legs, pulling one smooth, tan, limb over his shoulder and sucking quickly at her clit. Flicking easily at it with the very tip of his tongue, he laid an arm across her hips once she started bucking up against him. And suddenly, it was all gone; he removed his fingers and his mouth from her core, leaving it exposed to the cool air and raising an involuntary whimper to her throat. He picked up his sword and toyed with it after making sure she was watching. 

"Is this what you want, Regina? You're kinky, aren't you? You like it rough, do you?" And she moaned at the very thought of the hilt filling her. "Answer me," David demanded. 

"Yes. Yes it's what I want. Now fucking give it to me. Or are you too vanilla for that?" 

He answered by pushing the pommel of the sword in quickly without warning, she was wet enough that he knew it wouldn't cause any real harm, after all, he was still a prince. She groaned at the pressure it caused, but soon reveled in the feeling. 

"More," she spat. He answered her by pushing the entire hilt into her, using the guard as a grip, pulsing the handle in and out of her until she couldn't keep her eyes open. He used his free hand to thumb circles on her clit, digging his fingers into her abdomen as he did so. The sounds coming from her were so erotic that he knew he'd have to fuck her when he was done with the sword. 

David pressed the blade down against the bed, causing the handle to push against the exact right spot inside of her and quickened the pace of his thumb. He saw her legs quivering as she was giving into the orgasm he gave her, but before she could come down he jerked the hilt out of her and dropped his boxers. Lowering himself, he teased at her entrance, and she jerked her hips up, trying to make him enter her. Again, he pushed her hips down. 

"You need to learn patience, Regina." 

"Fuck me now or leave, David. I have no patience." He chuckled and entered her. Her body quickly recovering from having the hilt of his sword inside of her, her walls squeezing instantly around him and it could easily be counted as one of the best fucks of his life. 

He pounded into her, lifting her ass from the bed so her hips were in the air and he was kneeling on the bed, but it wasn't long before he decided he wanted to try something else, so he pulled out of her and told her to turn over. Listening to him, Regina scooted farther up the bed and rolled over to push up on all fours. David pushed himself into her again and she lifted herself, gripping her headboard so they were both kneeling as he thrust into her. Moving his hands from their place on her hips, he found her breast with one, pinching a nipple, and the other was working quickly at her clit.

David thrust into her, over and over, filling her and pulling nearly all the way out before pushing into her again. She was tight and warm and _so_ wet, and he couldn't believe he'd managed to turn her down twice before. Regina rolled her hips back against him, rocking her ass against his hips as he fucked her. Reaching one hand behind them, Regina cupped the back of his head, clawing at him and scratching her nails hard against his scalp and down his neck, making David growl in response.

He could feel her walls tighten around him as her movements became more erratic and if he hadn't been ready to come, too, the moans and screaming of his name in her erotic voice would have done him in. They both dropped to the bed, spent, David lying on top of Regina's back as they recovered. After several minutes, when they both were breathing normally, he rolled off of her and heard her chuckle. 

"Well, well, well... who knew dear Prince Charming would be such a good fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

**For the anniversary of when I posted my first EC fic (this one, and on today) I wrote a second part. Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think of it! I also edited and added to the first chapter!**

A week had passed since Snow and Emma returned, keeping her son from her and the pesky blonde had even left for New York with him. But her mother was here and her son was gone, and she was out to take him back.

Early one evening, when David and Snow saw Cora with Mr. Gold, Snow told David to try to talk sense into Regina. They had co-parented Henry while Snow and Emma were in the Enchanted Forest, surely he could use that to talk sense into her about the proper way to get Henry back, and that it had nothing to do with her using magic to do it.

That was how David found himself on Regina's doorstep, knocking (banging, really) on the door. When she pulled it open, her eyes immediately dropped to his belt, and she smirked when she saw his sword attached there.

"Already bored with your wife, Charming?" she asked dryly, a cruel smirk playing at her lips.

"Hardly. I've come to talk with you about Henry," he answered, walking around her into the house.

Regina slammed the door and turned to him, fury evident in her eyes. "You have no business talking to me about my son!" Stepping forward, she pushed her palm against his sternum, shoving him backward and nearly making him trip as he stepped up the stairs from the foyer into the house. She continued pushing him back until his shoulders hit the wall, then moved her hand to hold his chin between her thumb and fingers.

"You aren't helping yours-" David started, cut off by Regina pulling his sword from its sheath with her free hand. His eyes widened as she held the sword between them, the flat, broad sides facing either of them.

"The way I see it, _you_ came into _my_ house carrying a weapon. Anything I do to you would only be in self defense. Or, we could take this somewhere a little more private." Regina brought the sword to her mouth, licking it with the flat of her tongue as she stared into his light eyes.

He stammered, incoherent at the visual from her actions. His eyes watched her closely, widening in desire.

"Well, what do you say, _Prince Charming_?"

David stared at her for a long moment, before jerking his chin out of her hold and reaching for the handle of his sword. Dropping the blade into its sheath, he cupped her neck on one side, bending his neck and biting the other side. He dragged his teeth roughly down her skin, making her moan and dig her hands into his hair.

Regina gripped the hair at the top of his head and jerked his head back, pressing her lips to his roughly. David pushed her back with his hand on her throat until they were stumbling up the stairs, pushing and pulling at each other as they reached the second floor. Gripping him by the belt, Regina turned and pulled him to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them and leaning against it. She pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his head, her grip tight and wanting. David tilted his hips forward, pressing his hardening bulge against her as he arched his back to keep contact, but also allow him to kiss her.

He put his hands on her hips, holding her and turning them, leading her to the bed and pushing her down onto it. Unclipping the sword strap from his belt, he tossed it onto the bed beside her, following shortly with his belt. David then knelt between her legs, undoing her pants and and tugging them off her legs. The silk fabric of her underwear was glimmering with wetness and he let out a thick groan, pressing the palm of his hand there and twisting his wrist.

Regina moaned, reaching for the buttons on his shirt and undoing them quickly. He let go of her to shrug off the fabric and tug his undershirt over his head. David made quick work of taking the rest of her clothes off, stopping to take in her curves with a slip of his tongue across his lips.

"Are you here to stare or fuck?" Regina asked smartly.

Chuckling darkly, he reached for his belt, the strip of brown leather soft and worn from overuse, but still strong. "Hands together."

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking at the belt. David bent again, kissing her mouth, then her jaw, then a wet trail down her neck.

"Of all the things you know about me, you know I won't bring you harm. Henry doesn't want it. I trust you not to tell. Do you trust me?"

"Why do you need to restrain me?"

"You scratch. Claw, really, and while I enjoyed it last time, there was no one there to see the marks."

"And if I promise not to?" she countered, a mischievous glint in her eye as she sat up to bring her face closer to his. Regina was toying with him. It brought her pleasure to see the do-good, cocky prince question himself and fall apart at the seams for her body. She didn't mind being bound at the wrists, she had magic, magic that meant if anything got out of control, she could stop him.

"See, if you'd asked that seriously, maybe I would have believed you."

Chuckling darkly, Regina held out her wrists. "You may bind them together, but not to anything else."

David nodded at her permission, wrapping the belt in an eight shape around her wrists, then two loops around both, before buckling the belt and checking the give. There was little, so he guided her back down until she was flat on the bed, then moved his hand down her body, stopping to pinch each nipple as he passed them.

Sliding his hand down her taut stomach, David shifted so he was kneeling on the floor and gripping her hips. He tugged her so her ass was on the edge of the bed, his face mere inches from where she was wet and ready for him. David flicked his tongue out against her clit before moving lower and gently biting her folds, closing his lips around them with every catch of his teeth.

Regina was bucking and moaning, already missing the proper use of her hands as he went down on her. He teased and taunted her with quick licks around her opening, and she was on the verge of snapping at him (or begging, but who would truly blame her) when he pushed two fingers into her, making her cry out in pleasure. David pumped his hand slowly, curling his fingers inside her and brushing against that spot that always unraveled her, whenever a lover found it, anyway.

And David did. He was brilliant at it. And all (mostly) for that pesky glass-half-full bitch that ruined her life. So yes, Regina would endure the teasing and the taunting for another chance to know she could bring out the dark and twisted side of the _oh so_ noble Prince with his fingers deep inside her and his cock ready to take their place. He twisted and curled his fingers in her, adding a third, presumably readying her for that sword of his he'd placed so rudely beside her with not a chance for her to grab it.

Pressing his mouth to her clit, David sucked, _hard_, not relenting even when she was hissing out curses through her teeth and bucking so high off the bed he had to lay his free arm across her hips and hold her down. He pulled one finger out, returning to two for depth and gently flicked his fingers over and over inside her, hitting that spot again and again until Regina was whimpering and crying out, nearly screaming. And gods was he glad he came back for another round.

When she finished spasming and tensing around his fingers, David pulled them out and knelt around her waist, gripping her under her arms and hoisting her up the bed so her head was resting on the pillow. Smirking at her, David said, "Ready to be a pillow princess?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, that is what you're used to, I'm sure. And it's _Queen_, thank you." Raising an eyebrow and curling her own lips into a smirk that matched his, she scoffed. "And I'll bet, even with my wrists bound, I can fuck you better than your little princess can."

He growled, otherwise ignoring her words, and moved back so he was between her legs once more. "Lube?"

"In the drawer," she muttered, jerking her chin in the direction of her nightstand. David leaned over her and rummaged around a moment in the drawer before coming back with a bottle of clear liquid. Picking up his sword, he dumped a generous amount on the hilt, coating it well and bringing it to her opening."Ready?" he asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from her. David pushed the pommel in, receiving a low and long moan from Regina. He didn't hesitate long before pushing the rest of the hilt in. Gripping the guard, he moved the sword in and out, burying it deep inside her each time. Regina rocked her hips slowly, enjoying the feeling of immense fullness that the sword gave her.

"Harder," she breathed. David complied, thrusting it into her with harder strokes, still slow and even with his pace. Reaching his free hand beneath her, he gripped the firm flesh of her ass and squeezed, dragging his blunt nails over the swell and adding to the intensity of the sensations she was feeling. He suddenly had an idea so, with a smug smile, David leaned over her and nipped at her earlobe before speaking.

"I bet you would feel so much more if it was in your ass while I fuck you. Could you handle that?" he whispered roughly, his voice thick as his arousal increased.

Regina let out a whimper at the thought, nodding before she'd really even thought it through. Groaning, David pulled the sword handle out of her, then moved her so she was on her side. He knelt behind her, picking up the bottle of lube and dumping some onto his fingers. He moved one slick finger to her, massaging around her tight hole gently for a long moment before pushing the tip of his finger in. David moved his finger around, twisting and turning and curling it to relax her muscles. Once he was certain she could handle it, he added a second finger, repeating the process and adding fingers until he was certain she could handle the pommel of the sword, which was slightly thicker and rounder.

Drenching the sword handle in lube, David brought it to her ass and pressed against the tight opening. He gave Regina a questioning look, and the moment she responded with a nod of permission, he pushed slowly into her. Her breath caught and she whined, so David paused.

"Do you need me to take it out?"

"_Fuck_. No. I just need a moment," she breathed, biting her lip and letting her body grow used to it. Once she was ready for more, she nodded. "Okay."

David pushed the rest of it into her slowly, watching her face and enjoying the sheer lusty arousal etched in her features. He pumped it slowly, his free hand squeezing her ass, then rearing back just to smack down hard on the ample flesh.

"Fuck David," Regina muttered. She wouldn't have ever thought of this, not really, but good gods it was good.

Holding the guard loosely, David moved over her body and laid down in front of her. He then led his cock into her. They both stilled, taking in the sensations. Regina felt incredibly full, her body tight around both David and the sword and she knew it would take her very little more to come again. David reveled in the feel of her tight wet heat, made even tighter by the realization that he could feel the sturdy handle of the sword through the thin barrier inside her.

She moved her bound hands over his head so they hooked around his neck, and David brought his free hand to her jaw, cradling it in his fingers as his thumb pressed against her throat. Then he started rocking up into her. He groaned when he felt the curve of the pommel hard against the head of his dick, separated only by thin flesh.

David pushed and pulled the guard of the handle in small motions as he fucked her. His hips rocking hard and fast into her, giving two different paces that had both their heads spinning and fogging in the intensity. Regina was letting out low whimpers and moans, the sounds so close to whining that it was taking all the strength he had not to pull the sword out and fuck her hard into the bed until she couldn't walk.

He dragged the handle out a little further, pulling his hips back, too, then thrust roughly into her as he pulled the guard back hard and fast, and Regina let out a strangled cry. David pressed his thumb harder against her throat, muttering for her to come.

It didn't take her long after that. Not with his thumb sporadically taking her air, his cock deep inside her, the hilt in her ass and the way their bodies were angled so with every stroke he gave, his body dragged against her clit. The sensations were too much and soon that spring was uncoiling. She came on a scream, her voice finding his name as she cried out, her limbs weak and out of her control as pleasure spread through every part of her body, phosphenes glittering her vision.

When she came down, David pushed the sword hilt out of her, pushing her to her back and moving on top of her. He reached up, pulling the belt binding her hands together back over his head and pressing it to the headboard so her arms were up and her breasts were raised and rounded with the lift. Guiding himself into her again, David fucked into her, harder and faster and with no abandon to speak of. Somewhere in the midst of it, Regina regained the strength in her legs and bent them at the knees, pressing her feet into the bed and rocking her hips up to meet David's every thrust. He moved his hand to her clit, thumb rubbing hard circles against it, intent on making her come one more time.

It wasn't until he was at the edge, ready to spill over, that she did, her body tightening once more on his cock as she moaned. David couldn't hold out any longer as she came again, so he relaxed his muscles and pushed deeper into her, coming with a groan and releasing her hands as he collapsed on top of her.

He laid there, unmoving, and Regina didn't protest. Didn't have the energy even if she wanted to. She had no recollection of ever having been so thoroughly fucked at any other point in her life and the realization let her give a moment of relaxation under the weight of a man she had never thought she could trust for anything. But she thought maybe, just maybe, the next time she needed to scratch that itch again, she could be willing to call him first.


End file.
